


Pucks to Picks

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Figure Skater Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Gen, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, International Fanworks Day 2017, Kent is anime trash, Yuri!!! on Ice References, figure skating, kind of, kind of?, no matter how good you are on the ice you probably shouldnt be picking up figure skating so fast, unrealistic depictions of figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: It doesn’t take long for Kent to get sucked into the world of figure skating and sweet gay figure skaters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For International Fanworks Day 2017

It doesn’t take long for Kent to get sucked into the world of figure skating and sweet gay figure skaters.

He maintains that Yuri!!! On Ice is the best thing to ever grace the anime world, and that’s saying something, coming from Kent, because Kent Parson is 100% anime trash, and he knows it.

So when he decides that he’s going to unironically cosplay as Victor Nikiforov, no one is really surprised.

But Kent can bleach his hair, can get the best, most accurate costume ever, can even dress Kit up to look like Makkachin, but Kent can’t figure skate.

And that’s where Eric Bittle comes in.

Kent’s on good enough terms with Zimms now that dropping Bittle a dm on Twitter wouldn’t be  _ that _ strange, and besides, honestly, even if it was that strange, he’s Kent Parson. He does whatever he wants.

His phone pings barely a minute after he’s sent the message, and really, maybe Jack is onto something when he says Bittle spends too much time on his phone.

_ What are you learning figure skating for, Mr. Parson?  _ The reply reads.

_ Ever heard of Yuri!!! On Ice? _

A moment later his phone is ringing.

It’s an unknown number, but Kent picks up anyway. Eric Bittle’s voice greets him on the other end.

“You watch Yuri!!! On Ice?” The excitable voice says, and Kent laughs.

“How’d you get my number?” He asks in lieu of replying, and then facepalms when he realises that there’s really only one way Bittle could have gotten his number.

“Jack,” the baker replies, as expected, before going back to the topic at hand. “So, Yuri!!! On Ice, Mr. Parson?”

“Yep,” Kent confirms. “I need you to teach me to figure skate because I’m going to be Victor.”

“What,” is the deadpan reply, and Kent pouts at the disbelief.

It takes a little convincing, but it’s the off season and Kent has nothing but time. It’s the work of a minute to book himself a flight down to Boston and arrange a meeting with Bittle, and then Kent has a set time and date for his first figure skating lesson.

He thanks Bittle -he may be an ass, but he’s an ass with  _ manners _ , thank you very much- and then puts down the phone, before he’s going online and ordering himself a pair of as anime-accurate figure skates as he can get.

* * *

When Bitty puts down the phone, shaking his head at the ridiculity that is Kent Parson, the first thing he does is google pictures of Kent, and then Victor, in separate tabs. He proceeds to copy and paste them into a document so that he can see them side by side, and Bitty’s actually loath to admit that there are some similarities.

They both have similar personalities -flirty and proud, charismatic- and even their heights and eye colours match up. Their body types are different, Kent having the stockier, more obviously muscled build of a hockey player, and Victor the lean, fluid body of a dancer, but the difference isn’t enough that it would set them apart that obviously.

In fact, the more Bitty thinks about it, the more he agrees that Kent cosplaying Victor wouldn’t be that far of a stretch.

The detail that seals the deal for Bitty is the fact that the quick googling of Parse turns up the information that Kent Parson’s middle name is actually  _ Victor _ .

Now it’s just up to Bitty to get Kent’s nonexistent figure skating skills to a level that at least speaks of some sort of experience.

Time to break out his own figure skates, then.

* * *

 

Teaching Kent to figure skate actually doesn’t take as long as Bitty had expected it to take, and by the end of the third lesson they’ve arranged, Kent can do a couple of simple spins and even a very wobbly Salchow. It’s not exactly  _ good, _ but Bitty’s kind of impressed at the speed with which Kent picked up the moves. Anyway, with more practice, Kent will hopefully be able to land a perfect Salchow, and then he can do his beloved Victor cosplay.

It takes more than a month, but by the end of it Kent mastered the basic spins -unfortunately he doesn’t have the flexibility to even try to do things like the Biellmann, but you win some, you lose some. He’s also been able to land a Salchow stably most of the time, and Bitty deems Kent ready enough to do something basic, just a short, probably less than ten minute routine. But it’s enough for Kent, who immediately enlists Bitty’s help to film his video.

The video is a simple one, and starts with Kent, with his bleached and styled hair, hugging “Makkachin” -who is just a grumpy Kit dressed up- goodbye as he leaves the house. The video then cuts to Kent lacing up his skates and taking to the ice, going through his routine so concentratedly that it’s almost a religious experience, and ends on a shot of Kent landing the Salchow perfectly.

Kent posts the video to his Twitter the next day, and it goes viral within the day.

The video that Bitty posts, with Kent falling on his ass multiple times, cursing at the ice, his skates, himself and everything around him, really, goes viral within the hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not figure skate in any way, shape or form.  
> That being said, Kent Parson is definitely anime trash.
> 
> Buy me a coffee! [My Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G7E646)  
> 


End file.
